King County Democrats/kcdems2009
Completed files To Upload List of files that have been updated and tested and are ready for transfer from the Sandbox site to the Production site Uploaded Files that have already been uploaded: * /controls/bottom.ascx (9/14/08) * /about/2008convention.aspx (9/20/08) */about/pcoinfo.aspx (9/29/08) */temp/Candidates2008/candidateemailtable.aspx (9/29/08) */temp/Candidates2008/all.aspx (9/29/08) - CL: moved Barack to Nominated */temp/Candidates2008/secondnav.ascx (9/29/08) */fpdb/kcdemscandidates2008.mdb (9/29/08) * /2008/upload.aspx (9/29/08) - it's uploaded, but I'm getting an access error during testing. If you also repro, please comment and I'll try to debug further. :CL (via email): repro'ing same issue (9/29/08, 6:59am) :RD Updated ACL's on /2008/ folder and verified upload is now working(9/29/08 7:30am) Needed files To Download List of files that have been modified on the Sandbox site and need the live version recopied from Production. */controls/nav.aspx - RD: Dropped on sandbox site on 9/20, ~1:30pm; previous nav.ascx renamed nav_chad.ascx :Please check the sandbox nav.ascx file. The changes I make are uploading, but not rendering on the page. Chadlupkes :RD: I've cleaned-up the file from production to remove the repeater and dropped a new copy at /2008-09-29/nav.ascx */default.aspx (needed for calendar work & blog content) :RD: I've dropped a copy of /default.aspx in /2008-09-29/default.aspx as I didn't want break your current homepage. Please reposition as you see fit. */calendar/* :RD: To support the /default.aspx page (which makes a fetch from the calendar), I've also dropped the /calendar folder with associated files (/calendar/*) and the kcdemsevents.mdb file in the databases folder. I haven't had a chance to test though so you may need to do a bit of debugging to hook things up. Editing a static page* 1. Please update /about/BecomeAPCO.aspx to link all of the PCO content List of content? I don't know what all is on the site, so I don't know what links to create. But I do know how to edit HTML, and any static page is easy enough. RD: It's just the items linked in the left nav on kcdems.org. Please build a single page that links to all of the PCO materials. http://kcdems2009.com/about/pcoinfo.aspx Editing a control* 2a. Please update /controls/nav.ascx to replace any hard-coded URL references with <%=GetBaseURL()%> There are none. But what I did do is edit the code so that I can use either GetBaseURL or GetOriginalURL, with original pointing to http://kcdems.net, and base pointing to kcdems2009.com RD: 'Good change :) Please add /controls/nav.ascx to the list of "To upload" when it's ready. 2b. Please update the left nav to a single PCO content link Again, need more clarification on this. The reworking of the navigation needs to be a collaborative effort including Suzie. RD: Trying to clarify: There are four links on the left nav to PCO-related information. I believe the goal of task 2a is to create a single page that links all PCO info (similar to what you did with the document page); and then for task 2b, remove the four below links from /controls/nav.ascx and replace them with a single link, maybe "PCO Information" with a more descriptive ToolTip * Become a PCO * PCO training * PCO handbook * PCO list (xls) *http://kcdems2009.com/about/pcoinfo.aspx :I made the changes in the /controls/nav.xml file, and within the nav.aspx file, and they are not showing up on the server. That's really annoying. Chadlupkes 22:11, 20 September 2008 (UTC) RD: possible issues: the nav file is nav.asCx and not nav.asPx. :Whatever the extension is, the changes are not showing in the render. Chadlupkes 00:35, 21 September 2008 (UTC) RD: Do you mean the Sandbox server or the production server? :Sandbox Chadlupkes 00:35, 21 September 2008 (UTC) HTML Content System** 3. Please add candidate logos to a local HTML file, save as home_right.html, upload to the production site using /controls/upload.aspx, and verify the dimensions so there is no scrolling. (You may want to use /images/upload.aspx to upload images) Complete Editing static temp content 4. Please update /temp/Platform2008/default.aspx to link bylaws, platform, resolutions, and slimjims Done, and uploaded. RD: I've posted the file on the production server at: /about/2008convention.aspx and made a few edits so more content is above the fold. RD: When you prepare the updated nav.ascx, would you want to include a link to this page? :Under a new button with the word "Elections", between Calendar and Blog/News. Chadlupkes 03:19, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Viewing data-bound temp content 5. Using the endorsed candidate page as an example, please write a new admin-only page that lists contact info for all 2008 candidates in a table I don't see how to create a page as "admin-only". I have downloaded the database file, and I'm looking at the data to see what table structure to use. I personally wouldn't use a table for this, especially not a dynamically database linked table. It's not necessary. See: http://46dems.com/2008/races.php That's more my style. RD: To do a "admin-only" page, use one of the IsAdmin() functions in the /code/*.cs file in Page_Load() to check to see if the user is an admin RD: If you want to do a different layout instead of a table, that's cool, but the core of the task is to read content from the candidates database and bind it to a repeating control. :Done. Writing data on temp content pages 6. Using the 2007 page as an example, please write the voting page for the 2008 Honors Banquet :RD: Files are uploaded to Sandbox site with DB's in DB folder and /temp/HonorsBanquet2007/ and /temp/HonorsBanquet2008/ Committee pages 7. TBD (possible idea: update the LAC page to increase the size of the Contact form so it works with a CAPTCHA) Calendar system 8. TBD (possible idea: add page for recurring events so 2009 LD meetings can easily be added) :RD: Calendar files are now on the Sandbox site if you want to give them a look Org Info (and LD Pages) 9. TBD (possible idea: update the calendar module to list only events from that LD and King County or possibly add a button to generate a .ics for a particular event) Login system 10. TBD (possible idea: add user-facing forgot password functionality or email verification) Activist Database 11. TBD (possible idea: add a column for KC Dems donation amount, have this flow through to the insert, edit, and view pages, and add a sort by donation amount)